


its not fair.

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: AU sayaka lives, Angst?, Kyoko Kirigiri - Freeform, Out of Character, Sayaka Maizono - Freeform, danganronpa - Freeform, makoto naegi dies instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29719515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sayaka mourns over makotos death.
Kudos: 1





	its not fair.

She stared blankly at the wall. Her eyes roaming the now bloody and scratched up wall, tinting the previous somewhat elegant white painting. A showcase of the murder of her closest friend, Makoto Naegi. It wasn’t her fault, she knew that. But she couldn’t help the guilt building up slowly, ready to just explode. Tears prickled at her eyes, blurring her vision.

Small tears turned into a straight up sobbing session.

She couldn’t bear this killing game anymore.

Why did she have to go through this?

It wasn’t fair.

not fair  
not fair  
not fair not fair not fair not fair

“Sayaka.” She turned her head, meeting the eyes of the detective. Kyoko stared at the wall that Sayaka found so interesting, and a sympathetic smile returned on her face. “I know it’s hard, but you really need to let him go. Sitting here in guilt and laying in self pity won’t do you any good.”

Sayaka blinked, looking back at the wall and saw the blood and scratches were gone, as though it was never actually there.  
It was rough, but Kyoko right.  
She needed to let go.  
And move forward.

Kyoko smiled. It was hard for everyone to fully comprehend Makoto’s death, even for the great Byakuya. They were all broken, but they were all there for each other.


End file.
